Singularity/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Ftag Info: While the heroes were busy saving the children of Ordon Village, it appears that some mysterious force has destroyed the town! Upon their return, the heroes are also snatched away to an alternate dimension. The heroes must be careful to save both themselves and the children they rescued in THOA RP. RP Characters: Nin (Ftag) King Dedede (Ftag) Sheep Lawyer (Ftag) Aiyana (Edme) Edme (Edme) Link (Icy) Captain Falcon (Forge) Drobot (Reshiram) Tsunami (Reshiram) En Route to Ordon Village: King Dedede looked ahead, and could not believe what he saw. The spot where Ordon Village had once stood was now deserted. He had just registered this when a wormhole opened above the heroes and sucked them in. Ftaghn Talk 20:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana skipped along, when she saw the empty area. She noticed the wormhole, and frowned. She felt it's suction, and tried to stay on the ground, but was sucked in. Edme had been following Aiyana, and noticed the wormhole before her. ☆Edme☆ 03:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The wormhole sucked the heroes in. The interior of the wormhole appeared to be solid gorund, and King Dedede cautiously stepped out. Ftaghn Talk 12:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Link followed. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "WHERE'S MY SHIP!" shouted Captain Falcon. " AND WHERE'S THE VILLAGE?!" he cried. He was amazed. How can anything just suddenly dissapear? That is what he thought. He was searching for his team mates, whom he had found the missing children with and saw the wormhole and jumped in. "Luigi....Dedede......Link? Where are you?!" he shouted, while traveling through the wormhole.He wondered where Luigi was. He had seen the plumber following Dedede and Link.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana and Edme followed King Dedede. ☆Edme☆ 20:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede trekked through the blackness but did not appear to be getting anywhere. Suddenly, he heard Nin's voice. "Heroes, I have dire news. You have been sucked into a parallel reality where nothing-and I mean nothing, heroes- is as it seems. Take heed." As the sentence finished the heroes noticed that they stood not in nothingness but in a field. Ftaghn Talk 22:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana looked at the field, but then looked back at Nin. "Parallel reality? Does that mean there will be another one of me?" ☆Edme☆ 23:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe. I cannot say; this realm is out of my jurisdiction. If you wish to escape, you need to figure it out on your own. I will be trapped here as long as you are... I do not lie." With that Nin vanished, but the heroes could sense that he was still there. King Dedede ran foward, but fell into a hole. It had always been there... or had it? Ftaghn Talk 12:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Edme ran towards the hole. "Are you okay?" ☆Edme☆ 17:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede got out of the hole, which appeared to be some kind of creature. It made a hihg-pitched noise and turned into a sheep. King Dedede took a step back, unnerved. The sheep spoke. "Son, you is in a whole mess o' trouble. I'm your lawyer." King Dedede looked incredulous. Ftaghn Talk 22:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Link had no idea what to make of any of this. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The sheep said, "You, sonny boy? You in charge round here?" He looked at Link. Ftaghn Talk 12:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) "Um, quite honestly, sir, I have no idea," Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:29, June 19, 2013 (UTC) "Well, one thing's for sure. You're in trouble, and what do you need for that? A lawyer!" THe sheep turned and began walking. "Follow me, the courthouse is just down the way." Ftaghn Talk 18:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana blinked and followed. She whispered to Edme, "What's happening?" ☆Edme☆ 20:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon had been there all the time. He was listening in. " I'm confused." He announced. " If this is a parallel world, then isn't everything supposed to be the opposite?"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Ah, look. We're here!" The group entered the building. Where the judge would usually sit was- Fasrek! Ftaghn Talk 16:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Is that who I think it is?" Aiyana asked. ☆Edme☆ 20:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Silence." Fasrek grinned evilly. "I could have you killed for that interruption." Ftaghn Talk 20:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana shut her mouth tight. ☆Edme☆ 21:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Now," said Fasrek, "I'll tell you your charges. Assault against me, and meddling in affairs not your own. How do you plead?" Ftaghn Talk 23:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana forgot about keeping her mouth shut. "Ooh! I remember hearing about something like that word "plead" in Judge Jaguar!" ✯ Edme ✯ 23:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dedede laughed. Ftaghn Talk 00:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Aiyana said to Dedede. ✯ Edme ✯ 00:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon dashed in and saw the crowds. He looked around, then bumped into a man with a green cap. "Stop it!" he cried "I'm trying to listen! The monster up there is Fasrek, one of the evil cosmic beasts! I wonder what he is doing here and if he is responsible for the ordon village's disappearance." He explained. Captain Falcon noticed that he was Luigi and spoke out.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) After greeting Falcon, Luigi explained about how he had battled Fasrek before. He dashed up near Fasrek and shouted "Fasrek! Well well well..." he walked in circles. "What have you done this time?! And why are you the judge!? You obviously are the villain here...You probably are the reason why the Ordon Village in Hyrule has gone missing!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Don't we get our rights read to us or something?" asked Link to the sheep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami flew down. "Ihay, maybe I can help friends." She singaled Drobot to shoot lasers at the beast. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot "I don't think that will help our case. We might get charged for criminal battery too," Edme told Tsunami. (Did I use the word battery right? I haven't done law in a while now...) ✯ Edme ✯ 19:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) (I'm not sure what the laws are in this case, but the way you used the term sounded correct) "Don't you dare," Link growled at Tsunami and Drobot. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana played with a feather that had been on the ground outside. ✯ Edme ✯ 19:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Tsunami cried. Drobot's face looked like he knew Tsunami was becoming more like Iggy. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot "It's simple. As the defendants, we can get in more trouble than we were in before, and they will punish us even more severely if we're guilty. I'd say we should just calmly try to figure something out." Edme told Tsunami. ✯ Edme ✯ 20:32, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Drobot noded his head. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot "Fasrek, we didn't mean to 'meddle with your affairs,'" Edme said. ✯ Edme ✯ 20:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "What is the meaning of all this?" Drobot said a robotish voice. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot Aiyana tossed the feather into the air, and tried to pounce on it, but landed on Drobot. "Oops! Sorry!" ✯ Edme ✯ 20:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Drobot drew sorry on the floor with lasers. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot "I don't think you should do that, either. That would count as vandalism," Edme said. ✯ Edme ✯ 20:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "It wipes off." Tsunami said, hydro pumping everyone. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot Aiyana shook her pelt. ✯ Edme ✯ 20:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Drobot looked at everyone. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot "So, uh, can we continue?" ✯ Edme ✯ 20:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Yeees... So, judge sir, these heah people did not co-mmit no crimes which I can tell." THe sheep began to speak about how it had been against the heroes' will that they had meddled with Fasrek. "SILENCE!" shouted the Cosmic Beast. "I have reached a verdict. Your penalty shall be not as harsh as you, perhaps, expected. You are free to go." King Dedede cheered. "However," continued Fasrek, "I won't take you out of this dimension. Find Ordon Village on your own. If you can, find your way out. Hahahahaha...." With that, Fasrek disappeared. 01:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) "Where's he go?" Aiyana asked. ✯ Edme ✯ 01:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) "Fasrek!" shouted Luigi. He searched the area, before turning to Falcon. "He's not here! We will just have to find the village ourselves!!"--Johnson ace (talk) 08:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) " Show yourself, you coward!!!" exclaimed Captain Falcon. "If it is true you are a cosmic beast, you would come out and fight us!" Captain Falcon was now in a moment of anger and rage. He falcon punched the wall and jumped out. "You can't do that!" cried Luigi.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon found himself falling endlessly. After about a minute, King Dedede picked him up. Ftaghn Talk 13:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Drobot backed up, preparing to fight. Tsunami roared, and ice beamed the cosmic beast. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot (Um, Fasrek isn't there) I don't think he'll come up. He's a Cosmic Beast for Lupus' sake!" Edme said. ✯ Edme ✯ 22:45, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Drobot stopped. Tsunami started to cuss. ✰Blink and Destory!✰ Drobot "Watch that tongue!" Aiyana said, glaring at Tsunami. ✯ Edme ✯ 00:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "What just happened?" asked Falcon to Dedede. He then raged and ran to find Fasrek.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana started playing with her feather again. ✯ Edme ✯ 23:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede told the Captain that probably nothing made sense in this world. The oonly one who knew anything around here was the sheep. The sheep arrived at the scene and told the group to follow him. Ftaghn Talk 12:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Link began to follow the sheep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Edme and Aiyana also followed. ✯ Edme ✯ 23:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) The sheep eventually arravied at a sealed-off cave. Ftaghn Talk 14:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Luigi was following the sheep, along with Captain Falcon.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "See, you need to get into this heah cave if y'all ever want to get back to your home planet." The sheep suddenly was forced to leap away as King Dedede scoffed and swung his hammer. The hammer bounced off the rocks and Dedede was flung away. "Ah can tell you ain't from around here," said the sheep. "You need a more special substance to break through that theah rock." Ftaghn Talk 06:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "What substance do we need, and why is Fasrek here?" Luigi asked. The captain started to punch the rocks and broke into a series of Falcon punches. "It is no use!" Falcon cried. "Not even my Falcon punch, which we all know breaks through every substance, can break these cave rocks!"--Johnson ace (talk) 08:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "See, what you need to break through these stones is the same rock that makes up Fasrek. You can get that from inside a volcano or by trading." Ftaghn Talk 09:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "OK then!" shouted Falcon. "Does anyone see a volcano that Fasrek has sucked in here? Does anyone know if there was a volcano near the Ordon village? Or a trading place?" Meanwhile, Luigi was searching for clues as to what might have happened to make Fasrek, or someone to suck the Ordon village in. He was trying to find out where Fasrek was.--Johnson ace (talk) 12:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede asked for a group vote. Volcano or Trade? Ftaghn Talk 23:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) " Trade would be easier..." Suggested Luigi " I have the tech we need to get it from the volcano and Captain Falcon wants to be all hero like if you know what I mean."--Johnson ace (talk) 15:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Trade would be easier, but only if we had something to'' trade," Edme said. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 03:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) '''THIS RP HAS BEEN CANCELED! Sorry :(' Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay